1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
As the information technology is developed, the market for display devices used as connection mediums between users and information is growing. Accordingly, the use of flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and a plasma display panel (PDP) is increasing. Of these, liquid crystal displays are widely used because they have a high resolution and can be big as well as small.
The liquid crystal display comprises a transistor substrate, on which thin film transistors, storage capacitors, pixel electrodes, etc. are formed, a color filter substrate on which color filters, black matrixes, etc. are formed, and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal display displays images by adjusting the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by an electric filed applied to between a pixel electrode and a common electrode.
A backlight unit emits light by being controlled by a backlight unit driver comprising a DC power source for outputting DC power, a driving transistor for driving the backlight unit, and a transistor driver.
However, the prior art backlight unit driver does not forcibly disable the DC power source even if it is in an unloaded condition, i.e., load-off condition. Accordingly, if an abrupt load change occurs in the prior art backlight unit driver, a voltage ripple is generated at an output terminal of the DC power source, and this causes noise. Hence, a solution for this problem is required.